L'antre du désespoir
by mykomi
Summary: Draco entre dans la salle sur demande dans l'espoir de ruminer sur sa vie pourrie et ses opinions réelles. Il tombe nez à nez avec un Harry déjà bien bourré. Que va-t-il se passer? Yaoi/Slash, HPDM, une salade de citron agrémentée d'un zeste d'histoire.


**L'antre du désespoir**

(**Moi)** Kyu je l'ai enfin tappé !! Oh je me présente, Mykomi, auteur de cette fic !

( **Draco)** « Kyu » c'est quoi ça ?

(**Moi)** C'est mon cri de guerre, pourquoi ?

(**Draco)** - - '

(**Moi)** Alors, voici une fic qui est…bah en fait c'est une salade de citron agrémenté d'un peu d'histoire. C'était mon rêve je l'ai fait !!

Plusieurs choses à dire :

1°) Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont bien évidemment à la sublime et talentueuse J.K. Rowling. Après c'est ce que j'en fait qui sort de ma petite tête…Je suis pas sûre qu'elle serait vraiment d'accord d'ailleurs…mais bon…

2°) Ceci est une fic Yaoi ou Slash, ce qui signifie, qu'il y a des relations homosexuelles…elle est basée entièrement sur la relation entre Harry et Draco en fait….Donc homophobes passez votre chemins…Vous aimez pas les Homo, venez pas lire, je ne vous force en rien.

3°) Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, c'est une salade de citron avec un peu d'histoire…âme sensible s'abstenir, cette fic n'est vraiment pas pour vous…et si vous voulez une vrai histoire, c'est peut être pas non plus la fic à choisir quoique l'histoire deviendra plus présente dans les chapitres à venir…

4°) Encore une chose, ceci est un POV de Draco Malfoy, donc entièrement écris à la première personne…certains pourraient ne pas aimer donc je préviens.

**(Ron)** RZZZZRZZZZ

(**Moi)** réveille toi !

(**Ron)** Nh ?

**(Moi)** j'ai finis mon spitch…

**(Draco)** Enfin…

**(Harry**) Au fait elle parle de quoi ton histoire ?

(**Moi)…**Surtout écoutez pas ce que je dis, c'est pas la peine - - '

(**Draco)** Alors ?

(**Moi)** Pour résumer…Harry, Draco, Alcool et …citron…

(**Ron)** Manger ?

(**Harry)** Citron ? Dans le sens lemon pour les fic ?

(**Draco)** Oh…mon…Dieu…

**(Moi)** Niark niark

Salut ! Moi c'est Draco Malfoy, je suis en sixième année à Poudlard, une école de magie. En ce moment une guerre fait rage. L'un des plus puissants mages noirs de tout les temps est de retour et plutôt en forme.

Le pire ennemi de Lord Voldemord, le fameux mage noir, c'est un gamin, enfin il a mon âge, mais par rapport à Voldemord c'est un gamin, un gamin qui est le seul à avoir survécu au sort de la mort, l'Avada Kedavra : Monsieur Potter ! Saint Potter, comme je l'appelle. Et monsieur le sauveur du monde est comme de par hasard, un Griffondor.

Enfin je ne vais pas revenir sur l'histoire de l'école, ça serait trop long, et je suis sûr que vous la connaissez déjà…Et si c'est as le cas…Bah tant pis…

Pff, Saint Potter, monsieur l'élu, aidé par ses amis « miss je-sais-tout » et Weasmoch, et favori du directeur de l'école en personne.

Le pauvre petit orphelin qui porte le monde sur ses épaules. Non mais je vous jure ! Et alors, ce n'est pas le seul à plus avoir de parents…Moi, c'est sur mes parents sont toujours en vie…Enfin j'utiliserais plutôt le terme de « géniteurs ».

Mon « père » est l'un des mangemort les plus fidèles de ce cher Voldy et ma mère n'a aucune force de caractère.

Ca fait déjà pas mal d temps que je me pose des questions sur cette guerre.

Moi l'un des Serpentard les plus vaniteux et les plus fiers qui soit, j'ai remis mes préjugés en question. Bizarre hein ? je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a prit, ni quand…Peut être après avoir entendu mon père battre ma mère une énième fois, ou encore lorsqu'un de ses chers amis mangemort dinait et logeait au manoir et qu'il est venu me voir en pleine nuit, je vous laisse deviner pourquoi…

Mon père ne m'a jamais touché mais il n'a jamais rien dit non plus quand ses collègues se servaient. Qu'aurais-je pu dire ? Voldy acquiescerait surement….Enfin bref…

En fait je crois que ça date de la quatrième année, quand il est vraiment revenu et que j'ai pris conscience de la réalité des choses.

Et voilà, je suis tellement tourmenté que je me retrouve à tourner dans Poudlard en pleine nuit. Un mois après la rentrée des classes. Voldy m'a confié une super mission, que je n'ai aucune envie d'accomplir d'ailleurs : tuer Dumbledor.

Je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, mais je songeais à une porte de sortie…

Je marche et passe plusieurs fois devant un mur en pensant à une salle où je pourrais me réfléchir et me morfondre.

Une grande porte apparait : la salle sur demande. Au moins grâce à Potter j'ai appris l'existence de cette pièce. Je vais pouvoir me caler et réfléchir tranquille.

J'entre silencieusement, déjà il fait plus chaud dans cette salle, je me promène en débardeur noir moulant et en pantalon en satin noir, oui j'ai prit la peine d'enfiler un pantalon, je ne suis pas dingue au point de me trimbaler en boxer et en débardeur dans les couloirs.

Enfin bref, j'entre et qu'est-ce que je vois ? St Potter en personne !

Il est affalé sur un grand canapé en peau de pêche noir, les pieds sur une table basse. Il porte un jean large délavé, un débardeur blanc moulant et une chemise vert émeraude ouverte, putain ce qu'il peut être sexy comme ça ! J'ai dit sexy ? Non, je deviens dingue ou quoi ?! Pour ma défense ce débardeur met ses muscles en valeur, on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais il est bien battit l'enfoiré. Houlà, faut que j'arrête…

Bref, dès que je l'ai vu j'ai sortit ma baguette, par réflexe plus qu'autre chose.

Et là j'ai halluciné, je n'avais jamais vu ça et je n'aurais jamais pensé le voir comme ça.

Saint Potter a tourné la tête vers moi tout en restant callé sur le canapé…Et c'est tout ! Il n'a rien fait d'autre, rien à part me lancer ce regard.

Il avait un micro sourire comme s'il se fouttait de moi et j'aurais pu penser que c'était un piège, bien que je ne vois pas comment il l'aurait monté, mais ce regard….J'avais l'impression qu'il me demandait lui-même de me servir de cette baguette.

Je ne l'avouerais jamais tout haut, mais ça m'a déstabilisé. Je ne pensais même pas qu'il était capable d'un tel regard. J'ai baissé ma baguette et voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, je l'ai même rangée. Je crois qu'il a rit, enfin pouffé discrètement serait plus exact…Il a détourné son regard et bu une gorgée de bière au beurre.

Je devais avoir l'air d'un idiot à le fixer comme ça et à ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson.

J'ai pensé à beaucoup de chose en quelques secondes, partir, rester, le tuer, me moquer mais finalement j'ai décidé de rester et je me suis assis à côté de lui.

Il prend une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson et tourne son regard vers moi, avant de se pencher sur le côté et de me tendre une bouteille. Je l'ai prise et ouverte. Au point où j'en suis !

Je prends une gorgée et me rend compte qu'il a prit la version alcoolisée. Un peu surpris, je toussote et il ricane.

_**« Et bah Malfoy, tu ne supportes pas l'alcool ?! »**_

_**« Bien sûr que si, mais je ne pensais pas que saint Potter en buvait. »**_

_**« Tu ne pourrais pas trouver un autre surnom qui sonne vrai ? Parce que « saint » je ne suis pas sûr que ça me corresponde vraiment… »**_

_**« Pff, t'es pas un saint peut être ? Toi le gamin de 17 ans, l'élu, sauveur du monde qui pense toujours aux autres avant lui-même ?! »**_

_**« Si c'était le cas, il n'y aurait pas autant « d'autres » morts Malfoy ! »**_ Me lâche-t-il amèrement en finissant sa boisson avant d'ouvrir une autre bouteille. Qui sait combien il s'en est déjà enfilé ?

_**« On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais en fait t'es vachement nombriliste comme mec, Potty ! »**_

_**« Tu m'as pris pour un miroir ou quoi ? »**_

_**« Hehe…Non, c'est vrai que j'aime bien ma petite personne, après tout, malgré quelques divergences, je reste un Malfoy ! Enfin bref…Tu crois vraiment que tout tourne autour de toi ? Tant que tu y es, mets-toi les guerres mondiales moldu sur le dos aussi ! »**_

_**« Pff, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire… »**_

_**« Peut être pas, exprime-toi clairement Potter ! »**_

_**« Putain Malfoy ! Je parle de Cédric, de Sirius, de mes parents… »**_dit-il en se redressant brusquement avant de boire encore.

_**« Et donc d'après toi ils sont morts à cause de toi. »**_

_**« Non à cause de Cléopâtre, imbécile… »**_

Je ne relève même pas l'insulte

_**« Ha ha ha …Et en quoi serait-ce de ta faute, Potty le nombriliste ? »**_

_**« C'est pour me sauver que mes parents et Sirius sont morts et parce que je lui ai dit de prendre la coupe avec moi que Cédric s'est fait tué. »**_

_**« Bingo ! »**_

_**« Hein ?? »**_

_**« Ils se sont fait tuer ! »**_

_**« Oui, pour changer remue le couteau dans la plaie… »**_

Je ricane mais je redeviens sérieux, il a déjà presque fini sa bouteille.

_**« Potter, rappelle-moi qui tenait la baguette ? »**_ dis-je avant de finir ma bouteille.

Bah bien, me voilà à le réconforter…Enfin c'est pour le monde non ?

Il me regarde et se met à rire avant de s'affaler à nouveau contre le dossier et de prendre deux nouvelles bouteilles.

_**« Houlla ! Potty passe des larmes aux rires… »**_

_**« Et dire que tu es le premier à me dire ça, toi Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpentards. »**_

_**« Tous les autres te disent quoi ? »**_ demandais-je curieux

_**« Mais non Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute voyons. »**_ dit-il avec une voix de mégère

_**« Et tu retiens les mots « Harry » et « faute » mais tu fais l'impasse sur la négation, je suppose. »**_

_**« Putain, mais c'est que tes moins que t'es congénères ! »**_

_**« Tu parles des Serpentards ? »**_

_**« Ou des blonds au choix ! »**_

_**« Ha ha… »**_dis-je ironiquement

_**« Bon alors le blond, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes dans l'antre des désespérés ? »**_

_**« Je n'ai pas encore assez bu pour me confier à une erreur gryffondorienne comme toi… »**_

_**« Et bah on va arranger ça »**_. Me dit-il en finissant sa bouteille et en remplaçant les deux bouteilles par d'autres

_**« Si tu crois pouvoir me soûler avec ça Potter… »**_

_**« Non, tu rigoles ? C'est juste pour te faire patienter le temps que je regarde ce que la pièce a prévu dans le bar. »**_

Je hausse les épaules et décapsule ma bouteille tandis que lui se lève. Il me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux grands verres d'une couleur caramel avec une paille.

_**« Vodka pomme caramel, je l'ai corsé, fais gaffe**_. » Me lance-t-il en me tendant un verre.

On finit nos bouteilles de bière au beurre cul sec et je goûte au cocktail. Putain il l'a bien corsé. Ca arrache la gorge mais la vache qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! Je sens même une larme au coin de mon œil. Je ricane.

_**« Bravo Potter, réussit ! »**_

_**« Merci. »**_

_**« Bon alors depuis combien de temps tu viens là ? »**_

_**« J'ai commencé l'année dernière mais je n'y allais pas souvent. Je viens régulièrement cette année. »**_

_**« Régulièrement ça veut dire ? »**_

_**« Deux ou trois fois par semaine… »**_

_**« Et bah… »**_

_**« T'en reveux un ? »**_ me demande-t-il. On a déjà finit nos verre, ca se boit vraiment bien. J'acquiesce.

_**« Alors tu penses encore gagner au Quidditch Potter ? »**_

_**« Parce que t'as encore espoir de gagner ? »**_

_**« On va gagner ! »**_

_**« Arrête de rêver, t'as une équipe merdique, toi, t'es pas mauvais, mais avec moi en face t'as aucune chance ! »**_

_**« Et c'est moi le vaniteux ?! »**_

_**« Hehe… »**_Il resserre encore un verre.

_**« Bon et miss je sais tout et le rouquin ? »**_

_**« Quoi ? »**_

_**« Ils se sont décidés ? »**_

_**« Parce que tu sais ? »**_

_**« Potter, toute l'école est au courant, même les commerçants du pré au lard en parle quand ils les voient ! »**_

_**« Faut croire qu'il en reste deux qui ne sont pas au courant… »**_

_**« Tu as du courage ! »**_

_**« Tu trouves aussi ? Enfin, je ne suis pas à plaindre par rapport à toi. « **_

_**« Par rapport à moi ? »**_

_**« Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson… »**_

_**« Ah…Ouai…Bah tu sais, Parkinson est collante mais elle n'est pas méchante, et puis elle n'est pas si conne que ça… »**_

_**« Et Crabbe et Goyle ? »**_

_**« Non, eux ils sont vraiment cons. Pansy est surtout naïve. »**_

_**« Serais-tu amoureux Malfoy ? »**_

_**« Non. Elle est un peu comme ma petite sœur. Tu sais, elle est obligée de s'enlaidir, c'est dommage, elle est plutôt mignonne. »**_

_**« Obligée ? » **_me__demande-t-il en me tendant un verre.

_**« Oui, c'est le seul moyen qu'elle a trouvé pour que les amis de son père et son père ne la touchent pas. »**_

_**« Ne la touchent pas ? tu veux dire qu'ils pourraient… ? »**_

_**« Ils pourraient et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Les enfants de mangemort sont comme des joujous. »**_

_**« …Pourquoi tu dis les enfants de mangemort ? »**_

_**« Pourquoi tu me poses une question dont tu connais la réponse ? »**_

_**« Tu veux dire que tu… ? »**_

_**« … »**_

_**« Désolé Draco. »**_

_**« Draco ?! Potter, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié… »**_

_**« Je n'ai pas pitié…Seulement… »**_

_**« Seulement quoi ? Je ne suis pas à plaindre ! Si je n'avais pas peur des conséquences, je me rebellerais ! »**_

_**« Tu te rebellerais ? »**_

_**« Bien sûre que oui. Resserre-moi ! » **_il s'exécuta_**. » Si tu crois que je suis pour la guerre Potty tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil**_ ! »

Je bu une gorgée et en le regardant, je vis des yeux brillant d'alcool mais aussi d'autres chose. Il baissa les yeux puis bu à son tour.

_**« Alors pourquoi t'es comme ça ? »**_

_**« Comme ça ? »**_

_**« Arrogant, vaniteux… »**_

_**« Je suis un Malfoy, et un Serpentard de surcroit, tout comme tu es un Potter et un Gryffondor. »**_

Je le vis sourire et il me dit, juste avant de boire la moitié de son verre.

_**« Pas faux. »**_

On reste silencieux pendant près d'un quart d'heure enfilant les verres les uns après les autres. Je suis éméché, et voir plus…Je repense à notre conversation et brise le silence.

_**« Pourquoi tu as dit « congénères » ? »**_

_**« Hein ? » **_me demande-t-il très élégamment en se calant sur le côté de façon à être face à moi.

_**« Tout à l'heure tu as dit « t'es moins con que tes congénères ». Je m'attendais à un « t'es moins con que t'en a l'air ». »**_

_**« Draco, un mec aussi canon que toi, ne peux pas avoir l'air con. »**_

_**« Pa…Pardon ?**_ « J'ai dû rêver là, c'est pas possible…

_**« Je vais être plus clair. On ne peut pas être aussi bandant et avoir l'air con. »**_

Et pourtant je devais vraiment avoir l'air con là, à imiter de nouveau le poisson en rougissant. Et en plus il ne me lâche pas des yeux. Il me fixe. Je le fixe, puis je regarde ses lèvres. Pas trop fines et légèrement rosées. Je lève à nouveau les yeux et remarque qu'il a baissé les siens et fixe mes lèvres. Me demandez pas pourquoi, mais je me suis lentement penché et il a fait de même.

Lentement jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle et cette délicieuse odeur de vanille. On s'arrête une fraction de seconde, puis on élimine l'espace entre nos lèvres.

Ses lèvres elles sont sucrées…Probablement à cause du caramel. Je lève ma main jusqu'à son visage et je caresse tendrement sa joue avant de poser ma paume contre sa peau pour lui faire sentir que j'aime ce baiser en attirant son visage un peu plus vers moi.

Et puis je me rends compte de ce que je fais. Moi, Draco Malfoy, Serpentard, fils du mangemort Lucius Malfoy, j'embrasse Harry Potter, l'ennemi juré du maître de mon père.

Je me recule, moins brusquement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je garde les yeux rivé sur ses lèvres que je ne peux m'empêcher de désirer.

_**« Harry…Je… »**_

_**« Tais-toi**_… » me souffle-t-il avant de m'embrasser à nouveau

Il se penche un peu plus vers moi et pose ses mains de part et d'autres de mes jambes se retrouvant presque à quatre pattes sur le canapé. Il lève une main pour la poser sur mon visage. Ses lèvres ne sont pas ultra douces, peut être, mais ses mains par contre…Par la même occasion il me demande la permission d'entrer en caressant mes lèvres de sa langue mutine, une entrée que je lui accord volontiers.

Au diable vos règles messire des ténèbres, je ne désire que lui !

Nos langues se caressent et jouent en essayant de prendre le dessus. Je pose une main sur son bassin, la fait glisser jusqu'à ses fesses musclées et l'incite par la même à s'assoir à califourchon sur moi. Ce qu'il fait d'ailleurs.

Je commence à sentir une vague de chaleur dans mon bas ventre, j'en frissonne et lui sent se frisson. Je le sens sourire avant de rompre le baiser langoureux pour me mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Il s'amuse ensuite à se faire désirer en donnant des petits coups de langues sur mes lèvres, une langue que je reprends rapidement pour un baiser passionné. Ses mains posées sur mon visage glisse sur mon torse à travers le débardeur. Je pose mes mains sur ses fesses, contact que j'apprécie, et le soulève un peu pour mieux le placer. Je romps le baiser pour descendre caresser son cou de mes lèvres laissant quelques suçons par endroit. Je remonte mes mains sur son torse et retire sa chemise. Il capture de nouveau mes lèvres avant de me retirer mon débardeur. Je suis torse-nu et il observe mon corps avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux. Rapidement je reprends mon activité et tout en embrassant son cou je glisse mes mains sous son débardeur et vais pincer ses tétons tendus entre mes doigts.

Il retire lui-même son débardeur et je découvre son torse finement musclé, sa peau légèrement halée et les petits boutons de chair que je titille toujours. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres avant de recommencer à embrasser le cou d'Harry. Ensuite je descends mes baisers sur sa gorge avant de remplacer l'une de mes mains par ma langue. Je lèche le tour du téton puis le mordille doucement, lui arrachant un gémissement. Par merlin ! Harry Potter vient de gémir de mes caresses !

J'abandonne ce bout de chair et m'attaque à l'autre pour qu'il n'y ait pas de jaloux. Je remonte ensuite mes lèvres et m'empare des siennes de façon fougueuse. Lorsque je romps le baiser pour reprendre mon souffle, nous nous regardons passionnément. Nos visages sont toujours aussi proches et je m'abreuve avidement de son souffle, par la suite, harry décide de se replacer et en bougeant, il exerce un frottement, sans le vouloir, enfin je crois, sur mon entre jambe.

_**« Ahh …»**_ Merde, c'est sortit tout seul…Harry me regarde un peu étonné, puis baisse les yeux, et moi, je me sens rougir. Mon brun…Hum…Potter affiche un sourire étrange qui m'inquiète un peu.

_**« Aahhh »**_ J'ai fermé les yeux sous la surprise. Il vient de passer sa main sur mon entrejambe…et là…il continue ses caresses à travers mon pantalon alors que ma respiration s'accélère encore et devient plus rauque.

Puis je le vois poser ses doigts sur ma ceinture et s'activer à retirer la boucle.

_**« Harry ? »**_

_**« Moui ? »**_

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**_ Oui, je sais, c'est une question con, mais essayez de comprendre…C'est dur à réaliser ce qui se passe, même si je sens parfaitement ses doigts s'évertuer à dégrafer mon pantalon.

_**« Ca se voit, non ? Tu m'as l'air bien serré…Alors je vais te soulager...**_ »répond-t-il en tirant un peu sur le tissu pour le faire descendre

_**« Me soulager ? »**_

_**« Oui. »**_ Dit-il en passant sa main sur mes bijoux de famille à travers mon boxer.

_**« Han… »**_

Je le vois attraper l'élastique de mon boxer et pose instinctivement ma main sur la sienne.

_**« Harry..Je…tu… »**_

« _**Chuut Draco…Ne t'en fais pas…Tout va bien…**_ » Me dit-il en approchant son visage du mien avant d'emprisonner mes lèvres. Je me laisse prendre au baiser et pose mes mains sur ses joues. Nos langues jouent encore.

_**« Haaannnhhh !! »**_

Putain ! L'enfoiré ! Il a profité du baiser pour baisser mon boxer et prendre mon sexe en main.

« _**Ah…Hnh…Potter… »**_

Par Merlin, ce que c'est bon ! Harry commence de langoureux va et viens de sa main sur mon membre. Parfois il accélère le mouvement vivement ou le ralentit. Mes mains sont sur ses cuisses et je sers parfois son jean en me cambrant sous le désir. Je ferme les yeux et jette la tête en arrière lorsqu'il accélère et le fixe en m'humidifiant les lèvres quand il ralentit. Je gémit bruyamment lorsqu'il passe son pouce sur le gland et ferme les paupières sous le plaisir tandis qu'il accélère la cadence et se dresse sur ses genoux.

« _**Hnnn…PotAhhhh !! »**_

Je baisse les yeux…C'est pas possible, il n'a quand même pas…

_**« Oh Potter !! »**_

Il vient de donner un deuxième coup de langue sur le membre tendu. S'en suit une série de baiser de plus en plus osés sur le sexe gorgé de sang et les bourses.

_**« Han…Oui…Mmh… »**_

Je ne peux m'en empêcher, c'est trop bon. Il masse mes bourses et remonte ses lèvres, laissant à chaque baiser, traverser sa langue mutine. Une langue qui commence d'ailleurs à chatouiller le gland.

_**« Potter… »**_

Après se gémissement, il e met à le lécher pleinement et alors que je gémit, la main crispée sur son épaule, il se décide enfin à prendre le gland en bouche et commence à le sucer.

« _**Aaahh…Oui !! »**_

Puis après quelques secondes, il entame de langoureux va et viens le long de mon sexe.

Je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux toujours en bataille, et appuis légèrement pour l'inciter à continuer. L'autre main est crispée sur le dossier du canapé.

La tête rejetée en arrière, le souffle précipité et rauque, je me cambre sous le plaisir et parfois ne peux m'empêcher de donner des petit coups de hanches.

_**« Ahhh…Potter… »**_

_**« Mmmhhh… »**_

Mon cœur s'accélère en même temps que la cadence qu'il impose.

_**« Aahh…Hannhh…Oui…AAAHHH… »**_

Je n'ai pas le temps de le prévenir, une décharge électrique traverse mon corps et je jouis dans sa bouche…Et…Oh par Merlin !!Il avale en plus…Qu'est-ce que c'est bon !!

_**« Ca va ?**_ » me demande-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche et en se réinstallant à califourchon sur mes jambes désormais nues.

_**« A merveille ! Tu es…vraiment doué Potter… »**_dis-je en souriant caressant son bras du bout des doigts. Je m'approche et l'embrasse, goûtant par la même occasion à ma semence.

_**« Vraiment ? Je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que je suce un homme… »**_me dit-il en rougissant un peu

_**« T'es sérieux ? »**_

_**« Oui… »**_

_**« …Harry ? »**_ Je me sens durcir à nouveau.

_**« Oui ? »**_

_**« Tu as déjà fait l'amour avec un homme ? »**_

_**« …Euh…. »**_

Je ne le laisse pas réfléchir, je l'attrape par la taille et en un mouvement l'allonge sur le sofa et me place au dessus. Je suis appuyé sur une main posée près de sa tête. Je rapproche mes lèvres de son oreille et caresse son torse.

_**« Ca te gène, Harry ? »**_

Sans attendre la réponse je caresse son entrejambe à travers son jean.

_**« Han ! » Quel doux son à mes oreilles…**_

_**« Harry ? »**_

J'embrasse son cou avec délice et retire son pantalon en quelques mouvements. Je caresse vivement son sexe à travers son boxer qui rejoint rapidement son jean. Il devient rouge et j'observe son corps magnifique.

Je repasse au dessus de lui et m'empare de ses lèvres. J'effectue de léger mouvement de hanches qui font se toucher nos sexes tendus. Je le fixe le regard plein de désir ce qui le fait déglutir difficilement.

_**« Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour…Aah…à personne…Hnnn… »**_

A peine a-t-il finit sa phrase que j'empoigne le membre gonflé pour commencer un massage passionné.

_**« Oooohh…Malfoy…han…Mmhh… »**_

Je me délecte de ses gémissements et des expressions qu'il prend. Ses joues rougies de plaisir, ses yeux brillants par le désir…et soyons franc, par l'alcool…ses épis de jais colés à son front tant il a chaud…

Mais j'y pense, il a dit « personne » ? Harry est encore puceau ? Alors que je me réveille de ces pensées, je me rend compte que j'ai ralentit le mouvement, alors pour me retrapper, j'accélère la cadence d'un coup.

_**« Aaaah ! Oui ! Malfoy ! »**_

C'est assez impressionnant, déroutant même, il est ultra sensible à mes caresses. Je ne suis pas mauvais, ça c'est un fait avéré, et puis l'alcool à aussi ses effets mais c'est étrange…C'est comme si…

« _**AAAHHH ! »**_ s'écrit-il en jouissant dans ma main.

L'entendre crier ainsi et le voir maintenant à bout de souffle, encore grisé par cette décharge de plaisir m'avait presque emmené à la jouissance.

Je l'observe avec gourmandise, alors qu'il reprend peu à peu contenance et j'en profite pour calmer mes ardeurs. Je le vois ouvrir enfin les yeux le sourire aux lèvres.

_**« Whoa…je en pensais pas qu'il y avait tant de différences entre nos mains… »**_

Il détail mon corps. Je sens ses yeux sur mon visage, sur ma gorge où se profilent ses suçons, sur mes pectoraux, sur mes abdos puis sur ma verge durcie.

Et là, je comprend enfin ce qu'il a voulut dire. Surpris puis finalement assez content je commence à caresser ses cuisses puis son aine.

_**« Harry ? »**_

_**« Quoi ?**_ » demande-t-il en retenant un gémissement.

_**« Tu veux dire qu'on…tu n'as jamais subit de caresse jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? »**_

_**« Malfoy ? »**_

_**« Personne…ne t'as jamais masturbé ou sucé ? »**_ demandais-je en caressant sa verge.

_**« Euh…Noaaahhh ! »**_

_**« On va rattraper ça… »**_ Dis-je en léchant de nouveau sa verge.

J'embrasse ses couilles et les malaxes entre mes doigts, je caresse son membre de baiser de plus en plus humides puis je me met à taquiner son gland de ma langue et le sens tressaillir de plaisir.

_**« Oh Malfoy ! Mmmh… »**_

Je commence à sucer son gland ce qui le fait gémir encore, puis je sens sa main dans mes cheveux et une pression accompagnée d'un gémissement plaintif. J'avais envi de le faire languir et en même temps je voulais le sucer et sentir son plaisir. Succombant à ma seconde envie, je commence un mouvement lacif et gourmand de haut en bas sur son sexe. L'une de mes mains caresse son aine et ses bourses et l'autre fait un léger mouvement de va et viens sur la base de la verge.

_**« Han…Malfoy ! Oui !...Mmmh…Oui ! »**_

Ses doigts s'accrochent désespérément à mes mèches blondes et au tissu du sofa. Je retire sa verge de ma bouche et la lèche goulûment.

« _**Non, n'arrête pas ! »**_

Je la lèche encore puis accède à sa demande et après une accélération de ma part je le sens se cambrer et jouir dans ma bouche. Ce goût âpre n'est pas vraiment ce que je préfère mais j'avale et le sens gémir et frissonner à ce geste.

Je m'allonge près de lui et échange un court baiser. Deux orgasmes en quelques minutes…il est dans un état second…sourire aux lèvres et yeux mi-clos…un air de bienheureux collé sur le visage.

Je m'allonge donc près de lui. Nos jambes restent entrecroisées et je suis appuyé sur mon coude l'observant patiemment, pendant qu'il reprend ses esprits, en entrelaçant mes doigts aux siens. J'embrasse tendrement son cou et commence à caresser son torse.

Deux minutes passent et ma langue remplace mes lèvres. Je me réinstalle au-dessus de lui et plonge mon visage dans son cou en bougeant mon bassin. Mon sexe se frotte entre sa cuisse et le sien et j'ai le plaisir de le sentir durcir à nouveau et lui arrache un autre gémissement. Nous entamons une danse où nos corps se frottent sensuellement l'un à l'autre. J'approche mes lèvres de son oreille que je mordille et lèche avec envie.

_**« J'ai envi de toi Harry. »**_

Je sens sa surprise. Son corps se crispe sous ma question, et se décrispe immédiatement sous l'effet de l'un de mes doux frottements de hanche.

_**« Envi de moi ? »**_

_**« Oui…Je veux te prendre Harry. »**_

Et pour appuyer mes dires, je remonte mes doigts, que j'avais délicatement déplacés en une caresse sur l'aine, et je les fait glisser jusqu'à frôler son intimité sans le pénétrer. Ce simple contact le fait retenir son souffle. Nous nous fixons intensément puis je le vois hocher la tête un peu effrayer.

_**« Tu es sûr ? Je comprendrais si… »**_

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il suce mes doigts avec provocation.

Je le fais écarter les jambes puis l'embrasse tendrement. Ensuite je le regarde fixement et je fais entrer un doigt dans son intimité. Son corps se crispe, je murmure des mots doux et réconfortants et lorsqu'il se détend, j'entame un va et viens délicat qui provoque qui provoque quelque douleur puis rapidement du bonheur et du plaisir. Sa respiration saccadée et ses yeux embués me guident et j'accélère et ralentis au gré de ses soupirs. Je fais pénétrer un deuxième doigt. La douleur semble plus vive, mais la détente est plus rapide.

J'entame un lent va et viens puis lorsqu'il est habitué, j'accélère, j'écarte et je plie légèrement mes doigts pour le faire gémir.

Je fais finalement pénétrer un troisième doigt, là encore il a mal…mais si je ne le prépare pas, ça sera pire…ses superbes traits se figent quelques secondes puis il m'intime lui-même de continuer et je m'exécute. D'abord des va et viens, plus ou moins rapide, puis je plis le bout des doigts, je les écarte ou n'en retire qu'un. Je varie les figures pour son plus grand plaisir qui se manifeste par des gémissements de plus en plus sonores. Ses doigts serrent le tissu qui recouvre le sofa tandis que ma langue va remplacer mes doigts pour de va et viens qui le font gémir mon nom dans un son délicieux et le font se cambrer comme un étalon..

« _**Haanh Oui…Malfoy… »**_

Je caresse ses bourses et continue d'insinuer ma langue en lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se déverse encore. Si ça continue il n'aura plus de force. Je continue à caresser son intimité de mes doigts, les faisant parfois pénétrer et je lèche son bas ventre pour récupérer la semence, ce qui ne manque pas de le faire gémir et frissonner.

« _**Mmmhhh Malfoy… »**_

Puis il durcit à nouveau….Comment il fait ? Combien de temps peut-il tenir ainsi ?...Enfin moi ça m'arrange…Sentant son regard, je lève le miens et lis dans ses deux magnifiques émeraudes qu'il est près. Je me mordille la lèvre et me place au-dessus de lui, lui faisant écarter les jambes. Heureusement, ce sofa est assez large…

Je caresse ses cuisses du bout des doigts et nous retenons tous les deux notre respiration tandis que je commence à le pénétrer. Ses traits se crispent sous la douleur et je commence à me retirer. Je ne veux pas lui faire mal…

_**« Non !...non…continue… »**_

Je le regarde, incertain, et acquiesce en m'exécutant délicatement. Puis je m'immobilise, j'attend qu'il s'habitue à ma présence en lui…Avec son consentement, je commence un va et viens langoureux…tendre… Après quelques allers-retours son visage se détend et il laisse échapper des gémissements délicieux.

_**« Hum…Oui…Aah…Draco… »**_

_**« Haa…Harry… »**_

J'augmente la cadence et le sens s'agripper à mes épaules. Je caresses ses cuisses et lui fait plier un peu plus les jambes.

_**« Han ! Continue ! Oui Draco ! »**_

_**« Nh…Oui…Han Harry… »**_

Il enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille pour me permettre un meilleur accès. J'accèlère, je ralentis, je vais au plus profond, plus ou moins brusquement selon ses gémissements…ses cris…parce qu'il cri…et j'adore ça...

_**« HA ! OUII !! VAS-Y !! »**_

_**« …Harry !...Han… »**_

_**« OH DRACO ENCORE ! OUI ! HAN !! »**_

C'est délicieux, vraiment délicieux. Sa respiration s'accélère encore, son sexe dur se frotte entre nos torses alors que je continue mes coups de butoir. Lors de l'un d'eux, je le sens se contracter soudainement, le temps d'une seconde, et l'entends gémir d'un plaisir intense. Il semble que j'ai trouvé une zone des plus sensible qui soit dans son corps. Alors je continue ma valse passionnée et m'évertue à toucher cette zone érogène à chaque coup.

_**« Han Harry !**_

_**« DRA…DARCO ! Mmmh OUI ! HANNN ! JE …HAN DRACOOOO !! »**_

_**« Harry Oui Han Oui HARRYYY !! »**_

Je le sens se contracter et l'entends jouir et une seconde à peine après, je le suis, me vidant en lui. Je me retire et me couche sur lui faute de place…je sens mon cœur et le siens battre à cent à l'heur. Je sens son souffle saccadé sur ma peau en sueur. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et l'embrasse tendrement tandis qu'il caresse mon dos du bout des doigts. Nous reprenons doucement notre souffle et notre rythme cardiaque habituel. Je suis si bien ici, contre lui. J'en profite…je crois que nous en profitons tout les deux…de cet instant de quiétude…où rien ne compte hormis la perception des battements du cœur de l'autre… Je m'appuie sur mes mains pour pouvoir l'observer. Il est si beau… Nous nous fixons quelques instants puis il lève la tête et vient mordiller ma lèvre, et ce, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que je les fasse prisonnière dans un fougueux baiser.

Peu à peu, je recule et lui se redresse jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve à moitié assis sur le sofa. Nous nous embrassons à nouveau et je caresse sa colonne de mes longs doigts, descendant jusqu'à son intimité que je fouille.

_**« Mmmh….Malfoy… »**_

Il se colle un peu plus à moi pour me faire sentir son pénis durcit et il commence à astiquer le miens. C'est inhumains…comment peut-il être encore aussi en forme après quatre orgasmes ? Je retire mes doigts et il les attrape et les mène à lui pour lécher mon foutre.

Je me mords la lèvre et le fiat se mettre à quatre pattes sur le sofa. Je me penche et lèches la semence que j'ai laissé en lui, lui arrachant de superbes gémissements. Mes doigts glissent tendrement sur ses cuisses tandis que je continue de caresser l'anneau de chair de ma langue taquine.

_**« Oh…Draco…hum… »**_

Ma langue entre et sort frénétiquement de son intimité et je le sens se cambre.

_**« Dracooo…prend moi… »**_

_**« Harry ? »**_

_**« Prend moi ! »**_

Je n'attendais que ça, j'en avais follement envi, mais je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas qu'il me le demanderait…Encore moins de cette façon…Aussi…Franchement….

Je me redresse sur ms genoux et pose mes mains sur ses hanches.

Je le pénètre doucement, mais moins délicatement que la première fois et je commence tout de suite un va et viens passionné.

_**« Hnnn ! Draco ! Oui ! »**_

_**« Harry…mmmh… »**_

_**« Oui !...Ha…C'est ça !...Plus vite ! »**_

Je m'exécute et accélère puis ralentis arrachant un grognement de mécontentement avant d'accélérer de nouveau. Je fais glisser l'une de mes mains jusqu'à son sexe et impose la même cadence que celle suivie par mes reims. L'échange est superbe. Ses cris m'emmènent chaque fois au bord de la jouissance. Animé par le plaisir je le sens bouger son bassin pour amplifier le mouvement. Les coups de butoirs deviennent de plus en plus violents, plus rapides aussi…Mmmh…C'est tellement bon…

Sans cesser mes coups de butoir, j'accélère la masturbation passant mon pouce sur son gland, puis je la stop pour mieux caresser ses bourses avant de la reprendre.

_**« Oooohh ! Draco !! »**_

_**« Han ! Oui…Harry ! Oui… »**_

_**« DRACO !! »**_

J'accélère encore plus si c'est possible les coups de butoir, allant au plus profond à chaque coups. Je sens mes bourses frapper la peau de ses fesses. Un mouvement encore plus rapide…je touche cette petite zone érogène à chaque entrée….

_**« Han ! OUI ! Oui ! Ca vient ! »**_

_**« Mmmh…harry ! »**_

Je sens son intimité se contracter tandis qu'il éjacule dans ma main, et je le suis dans la jouissance…dans l'extase…

« _**DRACOOO !! Ca y essttt !! »**_

_**« Harry ! Oui ! Comme çaaahhh !! »**_

Par Merlin ce que ça peut être bon. Nous nous relâchons tous les deux. Il se laisse tomber à plat ventre sur le sofa essoufflé. Je me retire et m'accroche au dossier du canapé pour ne pas e laisser tomber sur lui. Une minute passe puis il parvint à se hisser sur ses bras et se retourne sur le dos. Nous nous regardons, le sourire aux lèvres, puis il se blottit sur le côté contre le dossier du sofa me laissant la place de m'allonger près de lui. Je m'installe sur le dos, le bras plié sous ma tête et Harry se calle contre moi, la tête posée sur mon torse. J'enroule un bras autour de son corps et plonge ma main dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

Nous ne disons rien…il n'y a rien a dire…le bonheur que nous avons éprouvé, nos cris, nos cœurs qui battent encore la chamades, nos corps en nage, notre respiration encore loin d'être calme…Tout en nous s'exprime à notre place…il n'y a pas besoin de parole superflues…

Exténués, je sens Harry frissonner sous l'effet des multiples orgasmes encore présents en lui. Puis peu à peu, nos cœurs reprenne un rythme plus calme, nos respirations aussi. Je caresse sa tête et son bras et doucement nous nous endormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

(**Draco)** snif…mon honneur…

(**Harry)….**ma virginité…prise par ce…truc ?!

(**Draco)** Tu sais ce qu'il te dis le truc ?!

(**Harry)** Non, il me dit quoi ? hein ? Vas-y !! exprime toi voleur de virginité !!

**(Moi)** /_morte de rire/_

(**draco)** Hey c'est elle qui a décidé ça !

(**Harry)** Ouai t'as raison !!

**(moi)** Oups…

(**Draco)** Mon honneur !!

**(Harry) **Ma virginité !!

**(Moi**) laissez moi des reviews !! /_se mets à courire/_ Normalement une suite plus…moins…lemonesque devrait venir, mais je peux pas dire quandddd/_s'éloigne en courant poursuivit par les deux tourteraux/_


End file.
